roafandomcom-20200213-history
Fanfiction
Promises by Lara *Clara, Cephia Letters by Lara *Clara, Cephia A Conversation in the Library by Lara *Clara, Cephia Visions by Amanda *Cephia Comfort by Lara *Clara/Ambrose Lockets by Lara *Avalona Fluff-Fest by Lara *Clara, Miralle, Ambrose The Other Side by Lara *Aliss, Devon The Word "If" by Lara *Cephia/Miralle The Academy by Amanda *Angelice/Maru Ceralle Ship by Amanda *Cephia/Miralle Somethings Never Change by Lara *Cephia, Clara Tea Time by Lara *Ambrose, Miralle Not Welcome by Lara *Avalona, Maru *one-sided Maru/Angelice MAMIAN! by Amanda *Damian/Maru *Lips merge, then thoughts merge, then bodies merge. They are one now, but Damian has a knife. For Amanda by Lara *Damian/Maru *''Oh, Maru. You're bleeding on my shoes.'' First Kiss by Amanda *Angelice/Maru For Amanda II by Lara *Damian/Lenore *''Hell, I'll be Damian. Just like you wanted, my dear.'' A MAMIAN FANFIC! by Lara *Damian/Maru *''Angelice cannot know about this'', he thought as the lips whispered inaudible things in his ear, the hands slowly crawling up his chest. She cannot, cannot, cannot. UM MORE MAMIAN? by Lara *Damian/Maru *"It's," Maru said and had to repeat himself as his voice was too quiet, "..it's possible." EVEN MORE MAMIAN by Lara *Damian/Maru *"Like something?" he asked gently, not wanting to scare him, and instantly saw Maru's pleased face change to embarrassment, a pink hue coming to his cheeks. MOAR MAMIAN by Lara *Damian/Maru *"You're frozen," Damian said, smirking slightly, "Why do you go on those walks?" Maru shrugged sheepishly. "So you can warm me up." Maru's Day in Damian's Shoes by Amanda and Lara *Damian/Maru *''Please,'' he thought, lips shaping the words though he stayed silent, Just for a day, I want to be the one who makes the decisions. I want Damian to be the one to listen to me. Time Spent Away Makes the Heart Grow Fonder by Amanda *Damian/Maru *"M-maybe," Maru started, lips trembling, "you should go on business trips off the island more often." Jealousy by Amanda and Lara *Damian/Maru, Adrien/Maru, Adrien/Dorian *"I just wish he could see how I'' feel for once...that I...could make ''him jealous," Maru whispered. Rainbows by Lara *Adrien/Julian, Avalona *"What are you boys up to?" she asked with a bit of a smile. The boy glanced at Adrien as if to say, Now what? A Collection of Vignettes About Robert by Lara *Robert, one-sided Robert/Angelice, one-sided Elena/Robert *He was five when they began to play together. Awkward Visitors by Lara *past Cephia/Engel *The door clicked behind him and Cephia crossed over to a chair and sank down, tilting his head back. "Why are you here, Gabriel? You know I'm married." Slumber Party! by Lara and Amanda *Damian/Maru, Adrien/Julian, Alexander, Jahi, Avalona *"This should be interesting," Adrien muttered, "in bed." Interference by Lara *one-sided Elena/Robert, one-sided Robert/Angelice *He was trying to touch her sister's hand. She could tell, even from her hideout behind the ferns. Reunion by Lara *Cephia/Engel *"Oh, come here," Cephia sighed happily, grabbing hold of Gabriel's shoulders and pulling him into a kiss. Don't Say It by Lara *one-sided Frosta/Angelice *Angelice's eyes drifted towards the ceiling. "I could die from this fever now and not care." That's It? by Lara *Robert, Elysia *Robert was on the ground, he knew that much. Introductions by Lara *Robert, Emile *Well, Robert thought. This would be interesting. It's Like They Say by Lara *Robert/Emile *The rules were that you could flirt and manhandle each other as much as you wanted but you couldn't actually kiss the other person. Distraction by Lara *Adrien/Julian *He was unlucky to have such an attractive boyfriend, he revised in his thoughts, because now he would get nothing done. Co-Dependence by Lara *Elena/Elysia *"You're so weak. You can't even stop me. I'm hardly real and you can't make me stop this. I don't know why I love you." Daisy Chains by Lara *Elena/Elysia *She tried to memorize Elysia's face, her unearthly features. The way her face took on an entirely different vibe with the slightest smile or crinkle of her eyes. Visit by Lara *Adrien, Avalona *"I know, right? I'm proud of myself, too." He smiled. "Now come on, let's go see the tulips." History by Lara *Adrien/Julian *An awkward twelve year old boy shook hands with the glowing prince, who was really just another awkward twelve year old boy in disguise. Phoenix Ashes by Lara *one-sided Elena/Wioleta, Avalona/Wioleta *Elena couldn't quite remember when she had met Wioleta but she could remember exactly when she had fallen in love with the girl. Villain Test Run by Lara *Anthony, Briar *If you had asked Briar to help Anthony's crazy "liberation" plan the previous day, he would have said no. Ten Sentence Fics by Lara Next to Normal Shuffle Challenge by Lara *Elena/Elysia, Engel, Angelice, Frosta, Avalona *She doesn't bother mentioning that her life has also sucked, because it's common knowledge by now that most of the family, extended included, has led a sucky life. A Halcyon Silence by Amanda *one-sided Briar/Anthony *Anthony was calculating something concerning battle plans while Briar was calculating the distance between their bodies. TWO BRIANTHONY KISSES by Lara and Amanda *Briar/Anthony *one-sided Briar/Anthony *It was really a terrifying thought- he was going to poison his best friend, the subject of his affections, and bring this to an end at last. Brianthony 45 by Lara *one-sided Briar/Anthony, Avalona/Briar, Luci Luci and Ben Drabble by Lara *Luci/Ben *"I... I, uh. I have some pull in the inner circle. I could maybe see if, um, maybe talk to someone about you. Casually mention you. You know." Serenity by Amanda *Elena/Rosette *They peered throughout the vast blues and greens, the entire kingdom surprisingly softened by the harsh beads shooting from the sky. Control by Lara *Elena/Rosette, implied Rosette/Elysia, implied Elena/Elysia *"This?" Rosette asks, holding up the strange thing. Elena nods. "This is a cigarette. They're all the rage in the other world. Each puff brings you closer to death." Temptation by Lara *Adrien/Maru *Maru shivered and realized that it wasn't just talent. It was a fucking gift from the unknown. The List by Lara *Adrien/Julian *A few weeks after all relationship drama was sorted out, a list was posted on the planning board. Small Talk by Lara *Julian, Ambrose *Of course he liked Julian. Why wouldn't he like Julian? In 2022 by Lara *Rosette, Briar *She helped him move so that Anthony didn't wake up and they climbed up into the higher branches of the tree. Pre-Stockholm Syndrome by Lara *Elena, Rosette *Elena woke up with a headache. SLEEPOVER 2.0: THE ROYALS by Lara and Amanda *Angelice, Elena, Adrien, Avalona, Maru, Damian, Julian, Frosta *"Maru," she began with forced sweetness, "truth or dare?" Shuffle Challenge Ficlettes by Lara Amanda's Birthday Present by Lara *Cephia/Engel *"May I have this dance?" Cephia put his hand out. Ten More Sentence Fics by Lara EVERY FIVE YEARS CHALLENGE: Adrien by Lara *Adrien, Avalona, Adrien/Julian *He's never been prouder of the two of them than he is now. Fun by Lara *Adrien, Dorian *"What are you mourning?" he asked with a smirk, looking at Adrien's all black attire. EVERY FIVE YEARS CHALLENGE: Gabriel by Lara *Engel, Cephia, Oliver, Violet, Frosta, Jack *After a while, they give up and Mattias just asks, "What's your biggest fear then?" Gabriel replies that it's being alone. Possessiveness by Lara *Damian, Adrien *The night was just an excuse for Damian to hate Adrien, but everything came to a peak when Adrien made a suggestive joke to Maru about their kiss at the party months ago. Not Easy by Lara *Angelice *Everyone in my life is gay. Even Death is gay. Insomnia by Lara *one-sided Julian/Adrien, one-sided Briar/Anthony *The last time he looked at the clock, it was three in the morning. That was about an hour ago. Breathe by Lara *Rosette, Briar, Anthony *The ringing silence is overwhelmed by the sound of Anthony sobbing and Briar whispering some sort of thank you to someone who isn't there. How Glory Goes by Lara *Angelice *Death doesn't sound so bad at all, she thinks, if you can be with your loved ones. War by Lara *Briar/Anthony *It seemed like the taste of copper was never going to leave his mouth, no matter how long he lived. RSC: Briar/Julian by Lara *Briar, Julian, Julian/Adrien, implied one-sided Briar/Adrien, one-sided Briar/Anthony *Julian closed his eyes and let the silence sink in. "You're drawn to charisma." RSC: Iris/Amalia by Lara *Iris/Amalia, Marjorie *Eventually, Iris runs out of tears and Amalia runs out of excuses and they just sit there, trying to appreciate each other for as long as they have left. Valentine by Lara *Anthony, Briar, Marjorie *Not being in a relationship has never bothered Anthony. The Attendant by Amanda *Adrien/Julian, Adrien/others *The two sat there for some time, and later that night Avalona would tell her brother how ridiculous it looked, him leaning over like that, reaching for the boy. Sun Wine by Lara *Briar/Anthony/Rosette *The sun will set soon, Briar notices, but he wishes they could lie here for hours. Mask by Lara *Adrien/James, Adrien/Julien *It was surprisingly hard to read Adrien when he wanted to hide his emotions. Come Back by Lara *Adrien/Julian *One of the issues with living with the Blackynes despite not dating their son is that, while it isn't common, these sorts of things do happen. Sense by Amanda *Adrien/Julian *It was a stage, he hoped, this discomfort. Such Great Heights by Lara *Elena/Rosette/Elysia *Somewhere on the ground, Angelice is yelling at them. They can't hear her. Sober by Lara *Adrien/Julian *It's times like this, when Adrien is so much like the Adrien that Julian loves, that really kill him. Morning by Lara *Adrien/Julian *If he could spend eternity with Julian, lazing around in the mornings like this, he would. For Amanda (personal issues turned in ROA) by Lara *Briar/Anthony *"And I think I might return the feelings because... well, look at me. You don't just," he motioned to his flustered state, "without reason." Five Holiday Sentencefics by Lara *Angelice *Damian/Maru *Adrien, Avalona *Cephia/Engel *Anthony, Briar, one-sided Briar/Anthony Group Couples Therapy With Doctor Engel by Amanda and Lara *Damian/Maru, Avalona/Briar/Anthony, Rosette/Briar/Anthony, Elena/Rosette, Angelice/Frosta, Luci/Ben, Adrien/Julian, Alexander/Jahi, Engel Clarification by Lara *Briar/Anthony *"I was just wondering... was there ever anything between... you and Sebastian?" Psych AU by Amanda and Lara replace by Lara *Angelice, Engel, Elena *Elena asked her one day why she hated Gabriel. Angelice had laughed. Wasn't it obvious? ink by Lara *Adrien/Julian *You can remember your mother and father thinking he was much more like the two of them than you or your sister had turned out. miscommunication/touch by Lara *Damian, Adrien *"I'm not interested," Damian hissed, shoving the book into Adrien's hands.